


Un Mago y un Brujo entran a un club...

by nothingbutstardust



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Magicians (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendship, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Magic, Magicians, Maglock, One Shot, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Pre-Canon, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutstardust/pseuds/nothingbutstardust
Summary: Los caminos de Eliot Waugh y Magnus Bane se cruzan en dos One-Shots y una Viñeta.





	1. Un Mago y un Brujo entran a un club...

**Author's Note:**

> \- Porque el universo lo pedía a gritos, y tuvo la mala suerte de que fuera yo quien lo escuchara.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot y Magnus se conocen en el Club Pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-The Mortal Instruments y Pre-The Magicians season one.

El sol alcanzaba su punto más alto cuando dos estudiantes bien vestidos atravesaban los límites de Brakebills. Sosiega y expectante, la oscuridad de la noche los recibía del otro lado. Una vez fuera se tomaron del brazo y, compartiendo una briosa sonrisa de complicidad, abandonaron aquel callejón solitario. Aún tendrían que recorrer unas cuadras más antes de avistar el letrero neón.

Originalmente su día consistiría en pasarse tarde y noche rodeados de libros en la biblioteca, estudiando para la evaluación que tendrían la mañana siguiente. O al menos eso era lo que sabían que tenían que hacer, pero la realidad era que de cualquier forma habrían terminado procrastinando hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no les quedara de otra que encomendarse al mago famoso de turno.

Y en caso de no aprobar siempre podían culpar a Todd, quien a fin de cuentas había sido el causante de su cambio de planes al comentarles de un “alocado” club nocturno al que había ido la noche anterior. Básicamente trataba de impresionarlos haciéndoles saber que pocas personas en Brakebills sabían de su existencia y que, por el amor de Dumbledore, él resultaba ser uno de ellos, de algún modo creyendo que aquello automáticamente lo elevaba a la categoría de alguien tan popular y sofisticado como los reyes sin corona en los que en tan poco tiempo Margo Hanson y Eliot Waugh se habían convertido tras su llegada a la escuela. Por un momento Eliot creyó sentirse mal por él, excepto que en realidad era el _bourbon_ haciendo efecto.

—Pero qué les estoy contando, si ustedes seguro ya han estado ahí, ¿cierto? —les preguntó cuando hubo terminado.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó Margo con voz irritada. Se negaba a aceptar que Todd supiera de algo guay que ellos aún desconocían.

 Lo cierto es que se trataba de la primera vez que escuchaban del lugar, y siendo conscientes de que tenían que remediar aquella situación, el par acordó darse una escapada del campus al día siguiente para echar un vistazo al dichoso club.

 ** _PANDEMONIUM_** , se leía en brillantes letras rojas sobre un igual de iluminado fondo azul.

El ambiente en el interior era fascinante. La atronadora música controlaba la marea de cuerpos que se movían extasiados entre un mar de luces azuladas, y todos sin excepción parecían andar en algo. Eliot se preguntó si habría alguien repartiendo alucinógenos de cortesía.

Pero había algo más. Magia. Podían sentirla en el aire.

—Así que es uno de esos lugares —dijo Eliot mientras se deshacían de sus chaquetas y caminaban hacia la barra.

—Mhmm —reconoció ella a la vez que tomaban asiento—. Un coctel de criaturas mágicas y muggles. Lindo.

 

 

***

 

Tan solo iban en su tercera ronda cuando Margo comprendió que esa no sería su noche.

—Mierda, no me siento bien— dijo pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabello.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—No, tú quédate. ¿Ves a ese tipo por allá? El del saco chic brillante —señaló con la mirada. Eliot echó un rápido vistazo. Margo podía decir que lo poco que vio le gustó, lo que la instó a continuar—. El cabrón no te ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que entramos, y vaya que está bueno el condenado. Sería una lástima desaprovechar tu _look_ de hoy _,_ ve a divertirte. Yo puedo regresar sola.

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió y, asegurándole que bastaría con que se recostara un rato para que el dolor pasara, se puso la chaqueta de nuevo, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, no sin que antes Eliot la despidiera con un delicado beso en la frente.

El joven mago esperaba poder terminar su trago actual antes de decidir si ir o no tras el desconocido, pero éste se le adelantó y cinco minutos después de que su amiga se levantara de la silla ya lo tenía ahí, a su lado.

—Subterráneo, supongo —le dijo el extraño.

—¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, ciertamente no luces como un mundano. ¿Vampiro? No, te falta la palidez. ¿Hombre lobo? Mmm, tal vez. ¿Demonio? Dios, espero que no. Me voy a decantar por… ¿brujo? —«Por favor, todo menos nefilim» _,_ decía para sus adentros.

¿ _Subterráneo_?, se preguntó Eliot, ¿era eso alguna clase de grupo indie? ¿Y _Mundano_? ¿Qué no era esa la palabra que la gente religiosa usaba para hacer sentir culpable a sus semejantes por gozar de los placeres de la vida? ¿De qué diablos le estaba hablando? Decidió responderle con otra pregunta.

—¿Y tú eres…? —de inmediato se dio cuenta del tono esquivo con que lo dijo, como si le molestara que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra cuando en realidad estaba interesado en saber si él era una de las criaturas mágicas de las que había enumerado. —Quiero decir, hola. Soy Eliot —se apresuró a corregir.

Tan pronto como lo había mirado advirtió algo raro en su rostro. Sus ojos. Su color ámbar combinaba de manera armoniosa con su piel dorada, y sobre su contorno ligeramente rasgado el delineado oscuro —un poco más grueso que el suyo— los hacía resaltar de manera sublime, pero lo extraño residía en la peculiar forma de sus pupilas, una especie de rendijas verticales, como de gato. Continuó contemplándolo mientras él parecía hacer lo mismo. Una abundante mata de pelo negro peinada hacia arriba cual llamas dominaba la zona superior de su cabeza, y era difícil saberlo con la iluminación del lugar, pero le pareció captar unos reflejos morados.  Era tan alto como él, quizá una pulgada menos dejando fuera el cabello, y también parecía de su edad, a lo mejor un año menos, si bien su cuidada barba de candado lo hacía lucir mayor.

—Magnus Bane —se presentó él extendiéndole la mano—. El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

—Oh, brujo del cerco entonces —la idea desanimó un poco a Eliot, quien ya se imaginaba hacia dónde iban las aguas. Pero qué más daba, se dijo, no sería la primera vez que se metía con uno. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, sería el primero que sabía cómo vestir. Se contuvo para no preguntarle dónde había conseguido esa maravilla de americana plateada.

—Sólo brujo, en realidad —dijo Magnus confundido, nunca había escuchado que se usara ese otro término dentro de su círculo—. ¿Y tú?

—Mago.

—¿Mago?

—Mago.

—De acuerdo, esa es nueva. En serio que no te tomé por un mundano. ¿Haces trucos de magia o…?

Eliot sonrió. Le gustaba su tono atrevido. Le recordaba a alguien. A sí mismo, probablemente.

—Puedo mostrarte —declaró en su característica voz monótona que el brujo encontró fascinante, ¿cómo podía alguien sonar tan despreocupado e interesado a la vez? Mientras le devolvía la sonrisa se preguntaba si acaso él sonaba igual.

 —Ven conmigo.

Magnus lo condujo entre los cuerpos sudados hasta llegar al fondo del local, donde cruzaron una puerta gris que se camuflaba con la pared.

—Encantador —comentó Eliot al observar el cuarto en el que se encontraban. Habían llegado a una salita que parecía sacada de una mansión del siglo diecinueve. El ensordecedor ruido del exterior quedó en segundo plano. Desplazándose como si estuviera en su casa, Magnus se dirigió a una mesita de noche y sirvió dos copas para después hacer aparecer una de ellas en la mano de Eliot. _Champagne_. —Aún más encantador.

Magnus no sólo se asemejaba a un gato en sus ojos, sus movimientos también asimilaban a los de un sagaz felino, mientras que los de Eliot recordaban a un elegante flamenco. Ambos desbordando cierta majestuosidad.

—Entonces… —comenzó Magnus acercándose al mago— sabes acerca de la magia—. Aquello salió de su boca más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

—Por supuesto que sé sobre magia. Soy un mago, estudio magia.

—Quise decir, magia real.

Dijo aquello realzando la palabra _real_ y un instante después llamas azules brotaban de entre los dedos de su mano libre. A Eliot le impresionó el modo en que lo hizo, veloz y sin esfuerzo, mas no permitió que la sorpresa se viera reflejada en su rostro. En su lugar resolvió que él también quería presumir.

—Magia real —lo imitó, y acto seguido sus dedos hicieron lo suyo. Una cegadora bola de luz verde emergió de ellos.

Claramente sus métodos eran distintos, pero no cabía duda: ambos eran iniciados en la magia.

—Interesante —reconoció Magnus a la par que ambos daban por terminada la demostración—. Pero… ¿mago? ¿No se supone que nos llamemos brujos, Eliot?

—Tú puedes llamarme brujo si quieres, brujo —dijo éste a modo de respuesta, sus palabras acompañadas de una ceja ligeramente alzada y una mirada insinuante.

Magnus se llevó la copa a los labios y observó al _mago_ con detenimiento. Había algo magnético en él. No era exactamente su tipo, pero que tenía un cabello fabuloso era indiscutible (quizá no tanto como el suyo, pensó, pero no estaba nada mal) y sus ojos color avellana acompañaban una expresión serena y despreocupada que escondía algo más, algo interesante y posiblemente desastroso. Magnus nunca podía resistirse a un buen enigma. Y por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que parecía ser la única persona en aquel club —además de él, claro— con un sentido de la moda decente. Estaba seguro de que en su armario había una camisa morada exactamente igual a la que llevaba, y curiosamente su elegante chaleco platino hacia parecer que iban combinados.

Con un chasquido de dedos el hechicero hizo desaparecer las copas de sus manos y, sin saber cómo exactamente, un segundo después las suyas se deslizaban sobre el cuello de Eliot, los labios de él presionándose con fuerza contra los suyos y sus cuerpos abalanzándose con urgencia el uno sobre el otro hasta llevarlos a tumbarse sobre el refinado sofá.

—Sólo por curiosidad —se detuvo Magnus mientras se sacaba el saco y Eliot comenzaba a desabotonarse el chaleco. —¿Cuántos años?

—Oh, vamos —dijo Eliot algo exasperado— no irás a decirme que luzco como un menor ¿o sí?

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Veintitrés. ¿Tú?

—Cuatrocientos. Creo. Hmmm, ¿entonces aún no has dejado de envejecer?

—¿Dejado de envejecer? —bufoneó Eliot divertido—. Literalmente no tengo idea de qué estás hablando, y de alguna extraña manera eso me prende más— dijo atrayéndolo de vuelta hacia sí. Después de una segunda arrebatada sesión de besos, lo apartó de forma abrupta—. Espera, ¿dijiste cuatrocientos?

—Si, sí —apuró Magnus— como un buen vino, lo sé. El mejor, si me lo preguntas. Ganador anual del DWWA.  

—Oh. De acuerdo… interesante. Cuatrocientos años. No envejeces. Tus ojos. —«Aunque esas podrían ser lentillas», pensó—. ¿Acaso eres…?

—¿Inmortal?

—Estaba pensando en algo más en la línea de hombre-gato, pero seamos honestos, sonaba un poco ridículo.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no, no soy el endemoniado Salem —aclaró entre ofendido y entretenido—. Cariño, los brujos somos inmortales, ¿es que no lo sabías?

—Sí, sobre eso —se enderezó un poco—. ¿Sabes? Comienzo pensar que no somos iguales.

—Sospecho lo mismo… —Magnus le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—. Tal vez podrías contarme sobre esos magos.

—Tal vez —dijo Eliot como si realmente estuviera poniendo en duda la idea—. Pero primero lo primero.

Y fue así como el brujo y el mago procedieron a terminar lo que habían empezado.  


	2. Las penas con magia son más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot necesita la ayuda de Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubicado durante el episodio 12 de la segunda temporada de The Magicians y tras los sucesos de City of Lost Souls (aka después de la ruptura Malec).

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se disponía a alimentar a su gato cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Dos, tres, cuatro timbrazos. Decidió ignorar a quien quiera que estuviese esperando allá afuera, no estaba de humor para visitas, y menos aún cuando las últimas habían sido un verdadero fastidio. ¿Quién le mandaba a juntarse con los Hijos de los nefilim? Tantos años y seguía sin entender que lo único que traían eran problemas. Y corazones rotos.  

Se acercó a la ventana en un intento por vislumbrar de quién se trataba, pero en su lugar escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. _¿Qué demonios?_ Pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Corrió hacia la puerta del apartamento y al abrirla se encontró frente a frente con el allanador.

—Magnus, hola —saludó éste.

—Eliot, qué… sorpresa —dijo no muy animado—. Tendría que llamar a la policía, pero pasa.

—Ah, sí. Eso. Pensé que no estabas, y prefiero esperar dentro. Pero oye, al menos esta vez no rompí la cerradura.

No se habían visto desde aquella vez en la que el hechicero lo invitó a una de sus fiestas. ¿La ocasión? Celebrar el Día Mundial de la Purpurina _._ Había sido una buena. Tan memorable que después de esa noche a Eliot no le quedó de otra que aceptar que contaba con una dura competencia en el departamento de _amo y señor de las fiestas_ de Nueva York.

—¿Te sirvo un trago?

—Probablemente debería decir que no puesto que no estoy aquí en una visita social. Necesito tu ayuda —anunció muy serio—. Pero qué diablos, también necesito el trago, gracias.

El old-fashioned apareció en su mano.

—Directo de mi bar favorito —señaló Magnus.

Eliot supo de inmediato que algo le pasaba. Tenías que estar ciego para no notar que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, tanto o más que su persona. Nunca lo había visto así de desaliñado.

—Veo que has redecorado.

—Bonito, ¿verdad?

—Si por bonito quieres decir estilo deplorable con tintes de soltero en bancarrota, pues sí, muy bonito.

Magnus también podía ver algo diferente en Eliot. Como siempre, mostraba un aspecto pulcro y sofisticado en su elegante traje oscuro, pero su expresión revelaba un asomo de agudo cansancio, llevándolo a lucir algo mayor desde la última vez que lo vio.  

—¿Y con qué necesitas mi ayuda, exactamente?

—Me dijiste que podías crear portales, ¿cierto? Portales a otras dimensiones —Magnus asintió—. Necesito llegar a otro… mundo, y pensé que quizá podrías ayudarme.

—¿A cuál otro mundo?

Eliot lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—Cierto. Tantas cosas que contar. Muy bien, trataré de resumirlo. Primero, ¿te suenan los libros de Fillory? Ya sabes, los de los hermanos británicos que viajan a una tierra mágica y eso.

—La verdad es que no.

—Bueno, pues resulta que esa mierda es real. Fillory es real. No es tan colorida como la versión impresa, pero tiene sus cosas buenas. Una de ellas es que yo me convertí en su maldito Rey Supremo. Pero ahora Ember, uno de los dioses creadores, me ha desterrado, y perdí el único medio de transporte que tenía para regresar gracias al desolado de Smaug —se detuvo un segundo, y en voz más baja añadió: —porque sí estás al tanto de que los dragones son reales, ¿no? —y sin darle oportunidad de responder, se apresuró a continuar—. Como sea, en serio me urge volver porque, en pocas palabras, todo se está yendo a la mierda. Y con ello me refiero a mi esposa embarazada retenida en el Reino de las Hadas, mi prometido literalmente siendo una rata y un montón de problemas de estado que preferiría ignorar, pero oh sorpresa, no puedo porque adultez, responsabilidad y esas cosas.

—Vaya —concluyó el hechicero—, y yo que pensaba que mi vida era caótica. Quiero decir, ¿Rey? ¿En serio?

—Supremo, sí —afirmó Eliot con orgullo— ¿La mejor parte? Sólo me costó un análisis de sangre… bueno, eso y una imitación de Swayze.

Era curioso, habiendo vivido tantos años Magnus pensaba que ya lo había escuchado todo, pero ahí estaba, una vez más fascinado (y algo perturbado) ante las peculiares anécdotas de aquel joven mago.

—Está bien, voy a ayudarte —resolvió—. Y, lo que es más impresionante aún, lo haré gratis. No todas las décadas tengo el placer de tener a alguien de la realeza solicitando mis servicios. Han pasado siglos desde la última vez —permitió que sus recuerdos lo envolvieran por un instante—. Menuda noche.

 

 

***

 

Minutos después, Magnus se alistaba para trabajar en la creación del portal. Eliot permanecía de pie en el centro de la sala, Presidente Miau restregándose contra sus zapatos.

—¿Y cómo está Alexander? —se animó a preguntar tras unos minutos de silencio.

Sospechaba que por ahí iba el mal estado de Magnus, y lo menos que quería era importunarlo, pero ya que él había acudido con sus problemas pensaba que lo menos que podía hacer era escuchar los suyos, si es que deseaba compartirlos.

—Ya no estamos juntos.

—Oh. Lo siento.

—Está bien —Eliot no pensaba preguntar más, pero Magnus continuó tratando de sonar despreocupado, y fallando terriblemente—. Él… hizo algo, a mis espaldas. No lo creí capaz y… rompí con él.

—Vaya mierda. Te entiendo, y en verdad lo lamento. Realmente pensé que…

—Yo también —lo cortó Magnus, y agradeció que no mencionara nada más al respecto. Era agradable decirlo sin que alguien tratara de convencerlo de regresar con su ex.

Por su parte, Eliot no pudo evitar pensar en Margo, quien en ese momento debía seguir en el calabozo. Otra cosa que tenía que arreglar, se dijo. Junto a todo lo demás, el pensamiento de que había sido demasiado duro con ella no lo dejaba en paz.

—Y además de eso —dijo en un intento por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—, ¿no ha habido problemas en el mundo de los Cazadores Oscuros?

—Cazadores de Sombras —lo corrigió—. Y sí, una que otra guerra por aquí y por allá, pero todo tranquilo… por ahora.

Y tras realizar unos cuantos movimientos ondulatorios con sus manos, de las cuales salían chispas azuladas, el portal emergió como un remolino transparente abarcando todo el alto del _loft_ , su contorno delineado por un intenso haz de luz dorado.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es mentalizar una imagen clara de, eh, ¿Fillory?

—De acuerdo —masculló mientras visualizaba el salón del Trono en su mente—. Aquí vamos.

Pero cuando intentó atravesar, el portal desapareció.

—Raro —observó el brujo.

Lo intentaron varias veces más, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

—No tengo idea de por qué no funciona. Lo siento, en serio quería ayudar.

—Lo sé —dijo Eliot con desaliento—. Gracias por intentarlo. Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando.

Su amigo le deseó suerte, se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y Eliot salió a la calle.

Magnus entonces cayó en la cuenta de que con aquello de la visita había dejado sin comer a Presidente Miau (así se lo hizo saber el animal con una mirada asesina). Un chasquido de dedos después, el almuerzo estaba servido.

.


	3. Aventuras de Granja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Eliot y Magnus establecen un vínculo a través de sus tormentosos pasados granjeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubicado durante City of Ashes y en algún momento del Primer Año de Eliot en Brakebills (Pre-The Magicians season one)

—Acogedor —reconoció Magnus al poner un pie en la cabaña de los Chicos Físicos.

—Y espera a que pruebes el cóctel de la casa.

La invitación había despertado cierta curiosidad en el Gran Brujo desde que Eliot le hubo hablado de Brakebills. Y después de soportar por varios días al nefilim rubio con quien se veía orillado a compartir su apartamento, vaya que necesitaba un respiro urgente. «Ven durante la semana de exalumnos —le había dicho el mago— de esa forma será fácil que te mezcles».

Aunque lo cierto era que Eliot dudaba que esto último fuera siquiera posible, después de todo Magnus no era de los que se mezclaban, la sola purpurina era detectable a varios metros de distancia, pero de igual forma se las arregló para conseguir una llave y así poder recibirlo aquella noche.

Y tras un tour exprés por el campus, se instalaron cómodamente frente a la chimenea, bebidas en mano. Al entrar se habían encontrado con un grupo pequeño de estudiantes tendidos sobre los sofás, a quienes Eliot pidió de manera no muy atenta que se retiraran, y así fue como lograron tener la amplia estancia para ellos solos.

—En pocas palabras —concluyó el invitado una vez que Eliot terminó de explicarle la filosofía de la escuela y de los magos en general—, todos aquí son unos pobres diablos.

—Es una forma de expresarlo.

—Pues si el requisito es tener un pasado con chispas de agonía y tormento, permíteme auto nominarme mago del mes.

—Oh, alto ahí. No querrás jugar a las Olimpiadas del Sufrimiento. Te estarías enfrentando a los mejores —advirtió Eliot en una voz suave—. Pero si lo hicieras, apuesto a que te ganaría. —dijo, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras; aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracho para empezar a hablar de su abrumador pasado.

—¿Eso piensas? –replicó Magnus aceptando el desafío—. Trata de vencer que tu madre se cuelgue en el granero y tener la seguridad de que tú y lo que eres fueron los culpables. Todo a la tierna edad de nueve años.

Y con ello disipó cualquier rastro de ambiente ligero que hubiera en la habitación. Eliot no sabía qué decir además de un susurrante «santo cielo».

—He tenido muchos años para superarlo —le informó el brujo, la pregunta de si lo había logrado o no quedando en el aire.

Probablemente ahí tendrían que haber dado por zanjado el tema, pero Eliot no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Espera, ¿dijiste granero? ¿te criaste en una… granja?

Magnus asintió.

—Mis padres eran granjeros. Bueno, mi madre y mi padrastro.

—Oh, vaya. Quién lo iba a decir —apuntó Eliot—, parece que el buen gusto y el ser magníficos fiesteros no es lo único que nos une —se sorprendió al percatarse de cómo en aquel momento lo que tanto se esforzaba por esconder y enterrar había salido sin más de sus labios—. Indiana, en mi caso —prosiguió; ahora que la puerta estaba abierta era mejor no cerrarla de golpe—. Con mis padres, también conocidos como los peores seres humanos del universo.

—¿Muy duros?

—En especial mi padre, él… Dejémoslo en que fui… soy. Su más grande decepción, decía él, una verdadera vergüenza, y el muy considerado se aseguró de dejármelo claro desde siempre.

Magnus pudo notar como el cuerpo del mago se tensaba ante las memorias que desfilaban por su mente. Pará él se sentía muy lejano lo que vivió de pequeño; pensó que, a comparación, para Eliot debía ser como si hubiese sido ayer.

Y sin embargo, por más empeño que pusieran en maquillarlas, las grietas eran igual de visibles de ambos lados. Curioso como funcionaba aquello del trauma.

Magnus alzó su copa.

—Por nunca encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Y porque no todos podemos contar con la puñetera suerte de Clark Kent —añadió Eliot antes de dejar que el líquido le quemara la garganta una vez más.

Podrían haber seguido con las anécdotas que involucraban el agua de un arroyo, fuego devorando un cuerpo, sangre y la parte delantera de un autobús, pero sin palabras acordaron que por el momento con aquello bastaba.

En su lugar, sus mentes se dejaron cobijar por la oscuridad de la noche, danzando entre el silencio y las llamas.


End file.
